Van helsing and the last vaduva
by Itako Shiann
Summary: When a young 'innocent' is in need, Gabriel Van Helsing is sent to protect her from her family's dark past and get her safety in rome. but darkness is rising and van helsing is there to help the last Vaduva. not yoai with the characters !
1. Chapter 1

Gabriel Van Helsing stood in the court yard of the Vatican's holy order fortress shooting at disks that were flung into the air while Carl went through all his books.  
"Gabriel... my son. We have another mission for you" said a monk who entered the court yard hallway  
Both Gabriel and Carl followed the monk in-side for briefing.  
"A video was sent here from a teen aged girl names Selena Vaduva" the monk again  
"Vãduva? That sounds Romanian" Gabriel noted  
"It is." the monk said playing the video  
// video //  
A teen aged girl was sat in front of the camera, still, well posed. Long black hair and ice cold blue eyes, but seemed slightly sad. She took a deep breath in and began  
"Hello. If you're watching this tape then god has answered my prayers. I am Selena Vaduva and I ... I need help, saving, salvation, redemption whatever you want to call it. But I need you to help." she began  
her took another deep breath and wiped her eyes before tears could form  
"I won't lie to you... I am a witch... my family has been full blooded witches and wizards... I'm not proud of that... I've heard alot about you Gabriel... and I am so sorry that my family... have caused you so much pain..." she trailed off  
a noise caught her attention from the side, seemed she had locked her-self in a room, and something or someone was closing in on her  
"My family... have been hunted down and enslaved to serve, their magic made into weapons of war... and... That power was seeked out by Count Dracula. It was my family... who got him his deal with Satan, and I am so sorry... I want redemption, I want to make a mends for my family's damage" she said sadly  
the noise had gotten louder, meaning it was closer  
"please, van Helsing, I beg you, I have forbidden my-self to fall down the path of my family... but.... 'Others' are trying to think for me. I... I want to work for the Vatican, atone for my sins, in any way... just please, help me" she said finishing  
then the noise was loud and clear, a demonic roar, Selena suddenly ran out of the shot, stopping the video no doubt  
// end of video //  
"That poor child" Gabriel muttered  
"Poor ?! Van Helsing she's a witch! With the black magic, turning men into frogs, god hating. any of this ringing a bell" Carl stammered  
"Didn't you see that video, every word she said was true, and she's in trouble" Gabriel said beginning to pack weapons  
"I'm not going to like this..." Carl whimpered  
Gabriel took the file from the waiting monk and headed out-side towards the carriages to take him to the ported boat...followed by an unwilling Carl

// else where//

"Selena.... where are you?"A voice taunted while stepping through the mist coated forest  
Selena however hid under the roots of a half toppled tree  
"...come home to 'us' Selena... we'll be gentle... first time around" the voice chuckled  
footsteps grew closer towards her hiding spot  
"Oi, Leaders calling us all back, move your fat $$" another voice shouted  
a grunt came from the first voice as his foot retreated away from her. When she was sure whoever it was who was gone she let out a lung fall of held breath  
(Lord... please send an angel... send anyone.... just please... HELP ME!) She prayed, then got up from the tree roots and ran deeper into the forest to find better cover at her hideout.

To be continued.....


	2. Chapter 2

The boat arrived, meeting a land coated with snow protected with dark think mountains.  
"s-so .... s-so cold" Carl shivered carrying all the bags  
"Hmmm... Says here she was left on the steps of the nearby church, while she was growing up the church experienced 'strange' things, accidents, deaths, and by eye witnesses the deceased raising from their grave as zombies. When she turned 16 she ran away from the church into the forest, never seen again. Though some say they we a clothed teen aged girl in streets getting food and supplies... it maybe a lead" Gabriel said informing Carl as they walked to their inn  
"If we want to find here... shouldn't we do it when it's....um... well.... DAY-LIGHT!" Carl said peeping out the window at the dimming light  
"She's been seen when the sun's going down, most likely so not many would notice her... but why did she run away from the church ?" Gabriel pondered  
"I don't know... but something's telling me you're gonna drag me everything just to find out" Carl sighed beginning to unpack.

"... Did you actually pack any clothes?" Gabriel asked raising and eyebrow up watching Carl unpack many many many many many many many *20 more many's" books  
"Well I want to know what we're going up against.... be glad I packed light" Carl huffed  
Gabriel couldn't help but laugh  
But then went quiet  
"what is it van-"  
" shhh"  
Gabriel moved slowly to the window, just catching a glimpse of shadows moving in the darkness  
"There is more than just a innocent soul to save here... we'd best move fast" Gabriel noted turning to his suit case, filled with his weapons  
"And you comment about my packing..." Carl muttered beginning to read the first of his many books

// Else Where//

"Where is she?" a voice hissed  
a group of men stood in a lush rich coated room, blazing fire, silk fabrics, satin pillows and a huge couch where a man in black silk laid half engulfed in shadows, covering his torso up.  
"f-forgive us milord, she escaped... for now" one of the group stammered  
"I. want. Her. Here.... NOW! " he hissed  
"Yes milord" all of them bowed their heads forgiveness  
"and... not one of you... is to touch her.... I find so much as a SINGLE HAIR OUT OF PLACE I'll KILL you all... understand?" he growled  
"y-yes.... of course milord"  
"Now get out...." he hissed  
the group retreated and the man stayed laying on the couch staring up at the ceiling  
"Soon my _**iubit care **_... we'll be together... and nothing.... nothing YOU can do will stop" he sneered  
His evil cold chuckle filled the room  
"as soon as I have her in my arms... I'm gonna 'mark' her mine.... then ravish her senseless..... Can't wait" he laughed  
(iubit care- Romanian for 'beloved witch)

// back with Van Helsing //

"Hmm... Interesting....poor girl" Carl said looking through the towns history  
"found something?" Gabriel asked, head slightly over his shoulder listening while he polished his crossbow  
"There were reports of a gypsy woman who snuck into the town by the river, but was caught by the cruel minster. The woman run when they tried to take something from her, she ran all the way to the church for take safety but was caught by the minster on his horse. when she tried to keep her hold onto her object the minster kicked her away.... making her fall back and bash her head on the church steps... the 'object she was trying to protect.... was a baby girl" Carl explained  
"Then the story we got..."  
"Was the minster's cover story.... the priest of the church guilt him into letting the child live" Carl finished  
"Maybe we can talk to this minster... ask him about Selena" Gabriel suggested  
"I'll see what I can do" Carl said going to make an appointment  
".... is that why you ran Selena?... or is there more ?" Gabriel asked into the dark nothing-ness, then returning to reading the book Carl read from


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had finally set on the snow waste land; people began to go home, and in the crowd of all those comers and goers walked a hooded figure. And watching this figure from a dark ally was Van Helsing. He watched the figure over through the crowd, getting small supplies; keep his/her head down. He could easily tell it was an average height person, slim from how the cloak pressed lightly against the person's body due to the wind, the curves on the body easily gave away the fact it was a female, still developing, a teen ager. As she began to over towards the forest, mist coated edge Gabriel followed, sure not to loose her. Then suddenly, when the lights of the town were out of sight in the forest, she disappeared. Roots from trees suddenly jerked up, wrapping round his legs, lifting him up side down, making his weapons fall to the group  
"Why are you following me?! are you one of them!?" a feminine voice hissed  
a shadow was visible hiding half behind a tree, peeping round  
"What is your purpose here, hunter?" she hissed again  
through her bitter sweet hiss, she has a quiver in her voice, she was scared, frightened, unsure, confused, yet head strong trying to hide it  
"Please, I mean you no harm, I m Gabriel Van Helsin--gg!" He said falling when the roots released him, making him land on his chest with a thud  
"V-van Helsing.... how can you prove it ?" her voice was now beginning to crack  
"I am from the Vatican, the knights of the holy order, we got your tape and... *ow* want to help you" He said getting up patting the dust off his chest  
"Even after.... the count thing?"  
"It doesn't matter, but it seems we need to get you somewhere saf-"  
"OI, I FOUND HER!" a voice shouted  
"you liar! You're one of them! " she hissed running deeper into the forest  
"Wait n-" before Van Helsing could finish, something hit him hard round the head, knocking him out cold  
"what are you doing ?! We are after the girl "one voice hissed  
"At least we have an excuse as to why she got away twit! now grab his legs and pull" another answered  
soon Van Helsing was dragged across the dirt ground back into the dead darkness of the village  
All seen by Carl from inn  
"what to do, what to do.... this is bad, very very bad, bad bad bad bad bad *500 bads later* bad bad bad !" he panicked pacing around the room  
" I go after Van Helsing, against who knows what else or, go and keep the orphan witch with unbelievable power.... gee I just can't decide T.T" he whimpered  
he pondered in thought for a while then sighed and got ready to go out  
"No choice.... looks like I'm gonna have to go and ......"  
// find out in chapter 4, ha-ha I'm evil //  
"oh sleeping beauty.... wake up" a voice taunted in front of Gabriel  
slowly his eyes opened, the rush of dark yet lush colors of the room took an effect of his partly still blind eyes. soon his vision returned and stared right at the man in front of him  
"good you're awake.... where is my Beloved?" he asked pleasantly  
though Van Helsing stayed quiet  
"ANSWER ME YOU VATICAN DOG!" the man shouted punching Gabriel right in the jaw then in the gut making Gabriel curl up slightly on the carpet ground while his wrists and ankles were chained to the wall loosely  
"Because of you, MY love got away! Where is she!?" he hissed readying another fist  
"y-your beloved? Love? "Van Helsing asked questionly  
"YES! .... she just doesn't know it yet... but all I need.... is just one night with her... just to woo her and then everything will be right again" he dreamed walking away from Van Helsing and laying on his couch  
"And then..... Things can really start" He grinned  
"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked  
the man smiled wickedly then closed his eyes looking up  
"My plan... my leap to power.... and my beloved Witch is the key... also a few allies from the grave... one I think you know..." he smirked still looking up with his eyes closed  
he imagined the look on Van Helsing's face  
"A Mr. Count Dracula"  
"?! He's dead! As good as dead! I killed him my-self!" van Helsing roared  
the smirk on the man's face grew  
"when I have Selena under my control, he won't be.... so to speak. 'The prince of darkness' will be king of vampires again; I will have a power source/ pet/ slave/ all in one.... A.K.A Selena" he grinned licking his lips  
"MONSTER!" Gabriel growled pulling on his chains  
"my my.... so careless..... though I will save you for Dracula to deal with ... I understand you have unsettled business to finish heh" he chuckled  
then he clicked his fingers and two guards came in, dragging van Helsing away into the darkness of the hallway  
"SHE'S JUST A CHILD!" he shouting one last time before he was silence  
"oh but van Helsing..... I will turn her into a woman" the man muttered to him-self grinning while taking a red rose from the bunch beside him on his table and smelled it deeply, slowly the petals turned black and withered away  
"you will be MY woman, Selena Vaduva.... I'll make sure of it" he whispered huskily putting the blackened rose in front of a photo beside his couch. A photo of a woman, much like Selena, but dressed in centuries old clothes"  
"You.... will... be.... mine"


	4. Chapter 4

Carl heaved his feet through the snow of the forest, breathing his hot air into his hands to keep the warm.  
"Just think warm thoughts..... Warm hot blazing thoughts" he said to him-self  
then a small glow was seen deep in the forest, maybe the snow had gotten into him and he was seeing things. He had walked for what seemed like hours on end. The closer he got the more he could see it was a flame of a fire in ruins of stones. then clashing of sounds came, he peeped round the corner to see a young woman, long black hair, ice blue eyes fighting against the holds of men  
"the lord will be happy, first the Vatican knight and now the lord's 'beloved'" one man sneered gripping the girl's chin roughly  
suddenly she bit down hard making the wound and kicked at the men  
(it's her.... um her name....um.....um..... SELENA!) Carl thought  
Selena thrashed in the men's hold  
"you little b*tch!" hissed the man suddenly slapping her round the face  
"idiot! Lord Craven will have your head for that!" One man bellowed  
the men started to drag Selena away back to town, thanks to her thrashing she left and good trail for Carl to follow in the snow.

// Selena's POV//

She was brought into a fancy room. Dark red the main color and her hands tied behind her back with red ribbon as she was placed in a huge chair beside the fire place. Maid had come earlier, bathing her and dressing her in a deep blue corset dress which in her opinion made her butt look plumper and her breasts pushed upwards and squeezed together. Her hair was washed with oils and brushed then tied into a Victorian style flawlessly, make up was added and fine jewels, though none of it mattered to her. Never did. She was the tomboy sort of girl who hated being dressed up. She would rather learn the art of combat then the art of sowing. Suddenly her thoughts were broken by a gut wrenching scream. A man's. Then nothing. slowly the door opened and 'the man' stepped into the room smiling covered in fresh blood  
"My love...." he whispered  
"Craven" she hissed  
even though his name was full of distain he loved the fact that she said his name. he then noticed she was staring at the fresh blood on  
"don't worry... it was from that son of a b*tch who dared to bruise this perfect skin" he said kneeling in front of her, running his hand over her stricken cheek  
"so beautiful.... like a china doll.... and you're all mine.... I'm so lucky" he smiled cupping the whole of her cheek in his palm  
"Go to hell" she growled  
"Been there, done that" he shrugged  
he soon got up, tending to the fire as if all was normal. He was had that pleasant smile on his face, the care free look. God she wished she could smack it off. But in due time...due time.  
"You really think my coven *another name for a witch family or group or magic possessed people ect. ect.* will let you in ?" she asked  
"Of course they will...I bring the last Vaduva, marry her A.K.A you, become part of the coven, slowly my rise to power and world domination will be all the more easier" he smiled at the fire, watching the flames increase  
"They will kill you... or they would but soon you'll be dead already..."  
he chuckled and kissed her forehead  
"My blushing bride is scared her family will not like me....how cute"  
"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME ?!" she shouted  
it was like he was in his own little dream world. Everything she said was what he wanted her to say. Everything was perfect in his world... no bad it would come crashing down.


	5. Chapter 5

(Join the order Carl...it'll be good for your soul Carl....you won't face anything DANGEROUS Carl) Carl mimicked in his head  
soon he came into view of a huge mansion, guards at door, windows and a massive iron fence around the whole land.  
(WHY ME?! T.T)

He then noticed something. Lorries were entering, he had a chance to save Van Helsing and Selena... too bad he was a cowardly yellow chicken!!!  
"HEY! WHO ARE YOU?!" a voice shouted  
Carl turned quickly to see 3 large men standing behind him.  
"Trespassers are not allowed! Take him to the dungeon!!" the leader shouted as the other two began to drag Carl to the mansion  
(looks like I might get to join Van Helsing T.T)

// Dungeon //

Carl was thrown into a dirt and steel bar cell with another being hidden in the shadows.  
"Please you can't leave me here!! I am a simple man of god!!!" Carl pleaded hopelessly  
"That won't help you here Carl" a familiar voice said  
"Van Helsing! Oh thank the lord!!!!!" Carl said overjoyed rushing to him while undoing the chains  
"Did you see Selena at all?" Van Helsing asked  
"ARE YOU BLOODY MAD?!" Carl shouted "you look like hell, trapped down here and all you care about is finding that witch?!"  
Van Helsing then slapped him upside the head when he finally got free. Carl titled his head in shock and mentally slapped him-self "Sorry...I'm sorry...I have just had bad relations with witches"  
Van Helsing raised an eyebrow looking at him "'relations'?" he questions.  
Carl gave a semi-deadly glare in which Van Helsing responded with a small laugh. He had made it sound as if Carl had, had 'relations' with females outside the monastery, let alone witches. Carl shook the shivers of the defiled thoughts. "Helsing you really can be an unsavory man of god, you know that?"  
However Gabriel was too focused on getting out of the cell without drawing the attentions of the guards....just yet. The cell was old fashioned and lucky for them, worn out. After a few of Gabriel's strong kicks two rusted bars broke, allowing them enough space to crawl out. the next item on the agenda was to guide them-selves out of the maze like dungeon, find Selene, save her, kill the plotting mad man, get out of there, and get back to Rome with Selene, all while keeping him-self and Carl alive and out of trouble...  
who are we kidding ? The trouble part is sooooo crazy talk... out course there's going to be trouble. That was just the way he liked it, hold the ketchup  
while dragging Carl, van Helsing turned at every corner, went up every stairs and around every bends. Surely they would get out of there at some point. Finally they came to a wide set of wooden doors, plated with steal. Gabriel listened closely to hear for any movement outside the door, however not even a mouse could be heard. Slowly he opened the door, peeping out for safety.  
"Coast is clear.... for now..."  
"oh van Helsing, do slow down...I think I'm going to be sick" Carl groaned, soon clapping his hand over his mouth while turning a sickly shade of green.  
"Not on me buddy...not. On. Me" Helsing warned, soon releasing Carl and marching off down toe hall. Within his mind he was forming a plan. First he needed to list the following  
1. Trapped in unknown castle  
2. Weaponless  
3. Target's (Selena) location is unknown  
4. Enemy is somewhere around plotting his own plans  
weight (Carl)  
... he's been in worse situations....he just couldn't think of any right on the spot, (yeah, that's a good lie). But one thing still haunted over him... the possibility of Dracula being revived... that was one thing he could never allow. But it was as the saying goes...'heaven didn't want him...Hell doesn't need him'. But hell is where he's going to bloody well go. He was 'born' there, he was sent there and sure as hell he was going to stay there...  
"I swear on my name...you shall not enter this world again Vampire..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Just one little kiss" Craven pressed as he lowered him-self down to meet Selena. It had been a game of cat and mouse for the past 10 minutes  
"for the last time, NO! What part of NO don't you understand ?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Selena shouted struggling  
"hmmm...the 'N' part" he chuckled playfully aiming for her red painted lips.  
He was insane, nuts, mad, dead brained, lights on but no one home!!!!!! Selena wasn't going to win this way. She sucked in her gut and placed a finger on his lips  
"Alright..._handsome_ ... but you have to close your eyes, for me" she flickered her eye lashes up at him, in a pleading fashion. Craven only smiled in a sickly victorious smile  
"That's better...since you asked so nicely..." he closed his eyes and leaned down even further puckering his lips.  
"Okay...here it comes..." she sang in a low tone, reaching behind her for something. Success. In a mighty swing Selena struck a lap shade across his head. Selena pushed his limp body to the floor and breathed, finally able too no thanks to his body grip. Selena had to check, just to be sure.  
To her somewhat disappointment, he was still breathing. Instantly she checked him over for keys before he woke up. (I can't remember if her hands were bound, in case they were, she undid them with magic: P)  
after unlocking the door Selena darted off down the halls in hope of an escape route.  
(With van Helsing and Carl)  
"Van Helsing, are you sure we're going the right way?" Carl groaned, with his feet aching  
"yes...for the thousandth time... (I think...)"  
the halls were ENDLESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
But strangely enough, there wasn't a guard or anything about for miles. Where was everyone? What was going on? And what was craven planning !?  
Then there were footsteps. More like running steps. Van Helsing quickly silenced the babbling and readied a plan within his head. No weapons. So bare fists. Closer and closer the foot steps came and until, just as he was sure they were about turn to face them....nothing. After a few moments of dead silence. Slowly van Helsing edged him-self to look round the corner.  
He should have stayed there. Instantly a small fist launched into straight into his nose. He stumbled back clutching his nose " oh son of- "  
"God!" Carl quickly interrupted.  
Van Helsing quickly steadied him-self and readied his fist. Only to drop them and re-clutched his nose. "Selena Vaduva I presume?" he groaned  
Selena stood there was her own fist ready but blinked at him mentioning her name. she recognized him from the forest and was still on guard  
"We aren't your enemies Selena *sniff* the Vatican sent us to *sniff* take you back to Rome, for your own safety"  
"Yes, we have your tap" Carl quickly added  
Selena kept her eyes on the two, as if deciding if she should believe them or not. slowly she lowered her fists as a sign of trust  
"um...sorry...about your...nose" she said, seeming embarrassed  
"it's *Sniff* nothing" van Helsing shakily chuckled  
Carl let out a "HA" earning a glare from van Helsing  
"Mss. Vaduva, I am Gabriel Van Helsing and this is Friar Carl"  
she nodded at them both "I'm Selena Vaduva...and now....I think it's best to run !!!!" she shouted signaling to the guard approaching them full armed


	7. Chapter 7

While Carl and Selena had turned to run, van Helsing stayed staring on at what the other guards were carrying. 5 men stayed behind the approaching guards, carrying or supporting a huge black coffin, wrapped up in gold chains. On the coffin were gold painted inscriptions of ancient language as well as a dragon going round the whole side of the coffin. Van Helsing recognized it instantly. The guards seemed like nothing compared to van Helsing in his rage. Soon they were defeated but the men carrying the coffin were gone. Disappearing down a stair case in which huge wooden doors protected. Van Helsing hit his fists against the doors, bellowing for entrance. However calls from Carl urged him on to leave while they had a chance. Van Helsing growled but eventually left the doors and followed Carl and selena out of the castle, soon entering the cover of the forest.  
"Thank you..." Selene said  
"I've only done half my job...we still need to get to the Vatican..." van Helsing said while scanning the forest ahead while walking.  
*underground basement sort of the castle, lab sort of place* *think like in the movie*  
"I'LL HAVE HIS HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!" Craven bellowed in rage "HOW DARE HE STEAL MY BELOVED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL RIP HIM LIMB FROM LIMB!!!!!!!!! I'LL BURN HIM ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL....I'LL......I'LL KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!"  
He continued  
fire then escaped from his mouth as he roared up at the ceiling. He growled while smoke exited his mouth. He finally started to calm down. His fixed his hair into place and ran his fingers over his still visible head wound. (you are also going to pay, my little vixen...)  
he then turned the men carrying the coffin into place  
"careful you fools or your lives will be over before you know it !!!!!!" he commanded  
the men gulped and hurried their work carefully. Soon to retreat to what they thought was a safe distance. Craven moved behind a control panel and began to push buttons, starting up generators hooked up to the coffin. Underneath the generators were strange symbols painted on the ground in what appeared to be blood. Energy then surged into the coffin, creating a blinding light. Suddenly the chains on the coffin broke free falling to the ground with a heavy clank. The door soon followed, breaking off its handles and shooting across the room. Inside the coffin was a half skeleton half fleshy bat like creature screaming. The slowly the flesh covered the whole of the being and grew smaller into a human form. A human man soon exited the coffin slightly shakily. He was pale, tall and quite handsome, with his dark brown eyes and almost black hair tied back in a middle height pony tail. He was wrapped in nothing but a black cloth draped around his lower area and over his shoulder.  
"Welcome back to the land of mortals Count Vladislaus Dragulia" craven greeted with a smile, bowing his head down. "you must be famished..." he added pointed to his own men "drink till your hearts content"  
instantly he darted for the men, biting into their necks and draining their blood within minutes. Craven only watched on seemingly amused. It wasn't long before Dracula had drained them on, licking his lips and fangs after.  
"Count. ... Have I got a deal for you..." craven smirked  
Dracula only looked on slightly interested.  
in that moment, clouds formed over head, and lightning struck the land while rain darted hell with the fury hell have no (jack sparrow said that in world's end I think.....I just like it ^^)


	8. Chapter 8

"We need to keep moving" van Helsing ordered while marching through the thick bush  
"well if you give me some time" Carl panted, getting hit multiple times by the tree branches.  
"Geez...I'm the one in heel boots and a bloody corset dress and even I'm keeping up!!" Selena laughed slightly following behind van Helsing, purposely stretching back some branches so Carl ended up with a mouthful of pine  
"mhhmmm mfpghmmm !!!"  
"Sorry, I don't speak Monk" Selena smiled amused.  
Van Helsing couldn't help but laughing listening to the two argues. They were like each other's opposites. Carl a semi-holy man in training, small built with a some what quick yet dim wit. And Selena was ... well... if he said something he might be dubbed a pervert. He quickly shook his thoughts and continued to focus on what was around them.  
"Here's a question....how come you didn't use any of your hocus pocus back there when were in danger?" Carl asked suspiciously  
Selena rolled her eyes "because I promised my-self I wouldn't use my magic unless it was a life or death situation...and it's not HOCUS POCUS !!!!!!!!!!!!"  
oh these two would be fun to haul those two about through the whole of Romania and all the way back to Rome.......the days will just fly by with a young witchling *Selena*, an opinionative Monk *Carl*, a love struck warlock *craven* and god's sworn enemy's spawn *Dracula*....let the fun begin.....  
(Lord helps me T.T)  
*sunset, few hours later* *upon more walking, van Helsing and his group have found an abandoned village in a small clearing of the forest*  
"We'll rest here..." van Helsing stated as the group entered an abandoned church within the confines of a matching village. Van Helsing pulled the doors shuts while Carl light torches about the place for light while outside began to darken. Selena was busy trying to back the best of bedding she could for them.  
"we'll take turns on night watches...I'll go first then Carl"  
"why isn't Selena taking a turn too?!" Carl huffed  
"Shh....she's already asleep.... she must be exhausted, so hush it" van Helsing whispered slapping his hat across his head before walking to the doors edge with his crossbow read while Carl settled down near Selena at the bottom of the stairs to the alter.  
"Hey van Helsing...." Carl called in a low tone  
"hmm?"  
"what do you think happened to the people of this village ?....I regret to ask"  
"this place is old...seems to date back to the 13th maybe 14th centaury if you ask me....the reign of Vlad Tepes or Vlad Drăculea meaning 'son of the dragon'...he was better known as Vlad the Impaler for his nasty habit of impaling his enemies and own people on long wooden stakes" van Helsing answered in a some what...official tone  
Carl gulped "I had to ask..."  
"when Vlad Tepes thought his country was on the verge of invasion, he had his nearby towns and villages burnt so crops couldn't grow and poisoned the wells...he didn't want these places....livable...for his enemies....no matter what the cost, even if it was his own people"  
"he sounded like a tyrant...."  
"he was-"  
"that's a lie!" Selena suddenly hissed, appearing to be fully awake from her sleep, but with a somewhat...cold and angry look in her eyes "he was a noble and rightful ruler...doing what he thought was best for his country, people and faith!"  
"It's alright Selena...I apologies..." van Helsing said slowing, seeming uneasy by the look in her eyes.  
Selena huffed, kicking away from her bedding and walking off into one of the lit hallways of the church.  
"....she's mad I tell you..." Carl sighed falling back onto his make shift bed  
van Helsing made no comment. he stared where Selena went and then returned to looking out one of the church stained glass windows beside the door to be on guard  
(you're a strange one Vaduva....I'll give you that)


	9. Chapter 9

After a few hours of watching the darkness surrounding them, van Helsing let out a large yawn, showing his tiredness. He slowly slumped his way over to Carl, trying to wake him up for him to take his shift so van Helsing could get his much needed rest. However Carl slurred something in his sleep and turned over, continuing his slumber. van Helsing sighed leaning back against one of the church pillars  
(only a few more hours until sunset...better wait them out...) he thought  
one thing crossed his mind...where was Selena...she still hadn't returned from her walk...surely she couldn't be lost, well the place was big for a church of modern days. But if he left, Carl might wake up, panic, and then make alot of noise which could attract unwanted company. But...Selena had been away for a long time...what if she was in trouble?  
...he couldn't risk it... Picking up his crossbow he began his way down the hall Selena had entered.  
*else where in the MANY halls of the church*  
"geez, how many hallways does this place have!?"  
Selena grumbled "and how women put up with these heels all day?!" *remember, she's more or less a tomboy*  
when she was about to let out a small scream of anger, the sound of a door slamming shut startled her. She instantly hides behind a corner and waited...  
(Could it be van Helsing looking for me?)  
After waiting a while longer, she heard nothing  
(the wind maybe?)  
Slowly Selena edged back around the corner, only to meet the high yellow topaz gaze of a large, white-tish silver furred creature with sharp white fangs baring a snarl.  
"....werewolf" the word was barely a whisper  
the werewolf's forearm suddenly connected with the side of her face, sending her to the end of the hall, making her hit the wall. A groan escaped her lips as she slid to the stone floor while the creature advanced forward.  
"Alright flea boy...you asked for it" Selena hissed forming a blue sphere like orb in her right hand. The werewolf growled and increased its speed towards her. Selene threw the orb at the creature and darted off at one of the many halls ways to escape. The orb exploded beneath the werewolf, causing a huge bright light underneath it, sending it back to the other end of the hallway with a huge crash. The creature recovered and let out a spine chilling howl, following after Selena  
*else where*  
"van Helsing!!!!!!!!"  
(Selena...) van Helsing instantly darted off to the source of the scream. However the maze of stone hallways made it hard to pinpoint her....  
would he reach her in time?


	10. Chapter 10

The clacking of Selena's heels echoed through the halls as she ran as fast as her legs could allow her while the snarling beast followed after her, snapping his jaws.  
(I hate werewolves!!!!)  
Selena took a sharp turn going down yet another long hall, but caught the sight of an open door. She instantly darted full out to the door with the werewolf following closely behind, bouncing from wall to wall, and scrapping its claws against the stone walls.

(Run! run! run! run! run!!!!!!!!)

Selene reached the room and slammed the door with a mighty push, instantly locking it and shoving anything move-able against it blocking to way. The scratching of the creature began at the door only to suddenly stop. She strained her ears for any sound and waited....  
nothing....  
"Werewolves...such wild creatures are they not?" a smooth yet dark voice said  
Selene gasped turning to face the room but found only darkness. She strained her eyes, only making out a shadowed figure, facing away from her, seeming to be looking up at the many crosses on the wall.  
"Foolish humans...they think these small trinkets affect me..." he laughed, flicking his hand.  
All crosses instantly burst into flames, while he chuckled at the sight.  
Selena took another intake of breath and slowly backed as far away as possible  
"do not think of running mss. Vaduva"....he paused. Letting her surname roll off his tongue. It sounded so familiar.......  
he shook off the feeling and continued "you left your groom at the alter...tsk tsk, naughty girl" he sneered finally turning to her.  
He paused yet again...drinking in her features... "but...upon closer....'inspection'...I can't blame you...such a beautiful woman" he grinned  
sudden he was in front of her, clasping his fingers onto her chin, leaning her head up, straining her neck.  
"You seem so familiar, have we met?.....I almost feel ashamed for forgetting such a lovely young woman....perhaps ....I need a 'reminder'" he semi grinned, trying to pass it off as a smile.  
He forced her up until she was on her tip toes and had to lean down half ay to meet her, positioning her face into a puckering pose.  
(....eww!!!!!)  
"Get lost" she hissed above his pale lips, forming another orb within her hand in front off his chest.  
He suddenly was blasted out the window while giving an ear slitting screech, causing anything nearby with ears to cover them for their own safety.  
*out side*  
van Helsing burst through the church's doors pointing his weapon at whatever he just saw fall from the level above. His breath suddenly left him  
(....not possible........)  
There in all his hellish glory stood Dracula...with a smoking wound in his chest, slowly healing with pieces of glass sticking out his body. He was slowly pulling out the glass, seemingly enjoying the pain when he caught sight of van Helsing.  
A sinister smirk crossed his face as he licked the blood off his fingers "Good to see you my friends.....I would stay and 'chat'...but the rises...and my time is up"  
He transformed into the monstrous being van Helsing remembered, a huge bat like humanoid with large pale purple like wings which stretched out. His fanged large mouth let out another somewhat mocking cry before he flew off into the thick forest, with van Helsing shooting arrows after him, long after he had disappeared.  
"Damn you! You monster!!!!!!!" van Helsing roared when his arrows had ran out.  
he eyes continued staring out at the forest, while the thought of letting Dracula get away continue to haunt him.  
*inside church*  
Carl yawn, stretching out from his bedding  
"well...that wasn't so bad" he smiled  
... he looked around  
"van Helsing......Selena......?"


	11. Chapter 11

After that night van Helsing and the other continued their journey, rarely stopping, and only for a short distance. After five days they had finally reached the port, and no sign of any unwanted visitors.  
Carl was nervously looking down at the sea water below the boat and shuffled back gulping  
"what's wrong Carl, afraid of lil water?" Selena said appearing out of now where  
Carl nearly jumped 5 feet in the air in fright, "how many times have I told you not to do that!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Hmm.....579476...wait 579477 if you're going to lecture me now"  
The two bickered on, but only van Helsing remained silent, sitting on a crate in the shadow of a large boat while waiting for there's to arrive. he had remained silent for most of the journey, eyes still as cold and distant as they were when they first set their sights on Dracula....'alive' and 'living' yet again  
" I'm sorry....." came a soft voice  
van Helsing looked to see Selena there beside him  
"for what ?"  
"...this is all my fault....well my family's fault....you know....Dracula's existence...." she hugged her knees into her chest and sighed  
"...from what I see....I don't know how someone like you could possibly be responsible for the creation of that....monster" van Helsing said to comfort her  
".........I remember him........."  
he heart stopped. (What?) "What?"  
"I know it sounds stupid...but...I have memories of him, of many other people I don't even know.... like a life I never lived.......and from my nightmares, a life I'd rather not live"  
(just like) van Helsing thought.  
he coughed to change the subject but his mouth went dry, unable to ask what he wanted  
"...Craven just appeared out of no where.....saying all kind of crazy stuff" she said of no where  
(...did....she....read my mind?)  
Selena turned her head to van Helsing and nodded silently.  
He blinked and coughed again to focus him-self "um...Dracula....didn't hurt you did he?"  
"no...." she shook her head  
their pair of eyes met for a few moments, both seeing a glint they've never seen before, Selena gave a small smile and van Helsing made a weak attempt back...."um......where's Carl?"  
Selena averted her eyes "I don't know" she said in an innocent tone  
van Helsing 'ha'-ed and looked around, only to spot Carl hanging up-side from a rope which was tied to a flag pole  
"she's evil I tell you !!!!!! EVIL!!!!!!!!!!"  
van Helsing couldn't help but laugh at the scene, Selena sticking her tongue out at Carl while he dangled helplessly he tried to free him-self but only ended up making him-self move left to right in a clock like motion  
"I think...I'm...goon be sick" he said looking green, soon clapping his hands over his mouth  
van Helsing rolled his eyes and nudged Selena to free him, "fine.....I still say he makes a better flag" she clicked her fingers and instantly the rope vanished, making Carl fall down onto his head  
....ou  
"you did that on purpose !!!!!!"  
"did not...I'm still young and learning" Selena said in an oh so innocent tone  
van Helsing shook his head and hit them both upside the head with his hat, signaling the arrival of their boat. As normal, Carl was made to carry everything while van Helsing escorted Selena on.  
*back at castle*  
Craven had spent hours looking at the wall mirror which showed him everything he wanted, including the moment van Helsing and Selena shared  
"THAT BARSTARD IS FLIRTING WITH MY WIFE !!!!!!!!"  
"I believe the term is soon-to-be-wife or bride...." Dracula corrected while he walking across the ceiling while watching the mirror image  
"I'll have his hide for this!!! Mounted on my wall!!!!"  
"Calm your-self my friends.....besides...you promised van Helsing's head to be mine"  
craven looked up at him unimpressed "when I had my beloved in my arms....yet she is with that hunter and midget monk!!!!!!"  
Dracula just continued his walk on the ceiling, thoughts else where "be patient...all good things in due time my friend......due time"  
craven huffed and returned to watching the mirror intensely while Dracula continued walking, mind playing over the time he had spent with a certain witch......


	12. Chapter 12

"This is Rome?!?!!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!" Selene asked while staring up at the marvel of the city while van Helsing followed behind answering all her questions and pointing out all the sights....while Carl carried all the bags.  
"Wait till you see the Vatican, it's the star of Rome" Van Helsing said  
Selene's eyes were lit up with wonder, a smile was glued ever so tightly onto her lips it seemed like nothing could take it away. until a loud thunder struck...making Carl jump nearly as high as a double decker bus, making all the bags drop upon his head once he landed " ou...ou...ou ou...ou ...ou ....ou *90 ous later* ou ou...ou...ou ou ou"  
Lightning was striking across the land, soon followed by thunder as grey/black storm clouds formed over head.  
"Unfortunately, we are in the middle of the rainy season...wait about another month and we'll reach the late spring summer, then you'll see Rome in her full glory" van Helsing said beginning to lead Selena over the bridge to the Vatican, passing over nearly half a mile over the ocean water. The bridge was supported with high cable rails above and along the side. Van Helsing and Selena went ahead telling her of how Rome and the Vatican came to be, while Carl was busy picking up all the bags again.  
"VAN HELSING!!!!!" he suddenly shouting pointing the sky  
there in all his horror floated Craven among the gathering clouds with lightning in his eyes, "GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE!!!!!!"  
"We're not married you idiot!!!!!" Selena shouted at the top of her lungs  
"Thanks to him!!!!" Craven hissed pointing at van Helsing, soon directing a lightning bolt at van Helsing  
the blasted forced van Helsing back while throwing Selena back against the ground making her hit her head, forcing her out cold.  
"Die van Helsing!!!" Craven laughed shooting more bolts at him, while he clumsily dodged.  
Van Helsing quickly fired his cross bow at him in an attempt to at least cause some damage, but as soon as they even neared Craven, they burst into flames, turning to ashes. Craven laughed madly, shooting more bolts at him.  
somehow, Carl had jumped as high as big been, hanging onto one of the support cables wires of the bridge, as if a child hanging onto a rope in the school gym. He dangled relentlessly and as he felt him-self losing his grip he crawled up, wrapping his legs up and around the cable for more grip. However a strange moaning or groaning like nose emitted below him, as he looked down he saw the cable connection break and thanks to the wild winds the cable swung madly in the air with him still hanging on.  
"i-i-i-i-i'm g-g-g-gonna-a-a b-b-b-e s-s-sick !!!!"  
*I'm gonna be sick*  
when the sight of solid ground flashed below him he prayed his final prayer and jumped, landing 'safely' onto the ground with a heavily thud. As of that moment he let go, the cable swung into craven's position just as he had cornered van Helsing.  
"Die van helsin-"  
as it swing into his back, a bolt of lightning as if guided by the lord him-self struck the metal cable, striking craven as well. A light exploded and the bitter curses of his voice remained, even though his body was gone. Gone to the winds and sands of time. Van Helsing quickly ran to check over Selena, he slowly and carefully scooped her into his arms and began his way to the Vatican strong hold.  
Carl slowly rose up, holding his head and looking about, "does this make me the hero?"  
However no one answered him, and was left to pick up the bags yet again.


	13. Chapter 13

Dracula awoke from his coffin, feeling the screaming curse of craven's last breath.  
(So...my wizard friend is dead...I warned him going heat first into Vatican territory was foolish, but no, he had just had to go rushing after that un-willing bride of his....Not that I could blame him) he thought as he slowly made his way from his coffin in the now deceased craven castle's basement to the top of the towers over looking a small town.  
The need to feed was settleling in, it was a hunger that could not be quenched or ignored. He remembered how he came to be like this...His deal with the devil...  
But there was more to it, there is always more to a myth or legend then what people lead on. It was one of the many rules of life unfortunately. But not in this case. for Dracula was the myth, he was the legend...he was the shadow that haunted the heart of the world for the past 6000 years...but what the world didn't know...was that another shadow was shadowing his own heart...It had been for oh so long, and yet, no one would ever know...Dracula had spent the whole of his immortal life trying to forget that shadow...that feeling....that woman.

Much like his mortal, Dracula could get any woman he wanted, but there was one, a gypsy woman, and daughter of the chief, who had stolen his heart at first sight. She was wild... free... strong....and ooooh so beautiful. Everyone thought Dracula took three brides for the fun...and he admits, for many nights he was pleasures to no bounds...but they all had something that reminded him of 'her'.  
Verona for her long black hair and blue eyes, then Maishka, her playful-ness, her free spirit and of courses her fine dancing. Last but certainly not least Aleera, her fiery temper &her fierceness, add them all together and they would ONLY make an out-line of 'her' original form. What had happened to 'her'... words could not bring him-self to re-live the pain again.  
As he perched onto one of the balconies of the towers he couldn't help but let his mind drift out into thoughts of her. Everything was set just right. The clear dark blue skies lit up with bright stars and a full moon over-head. She loved those sorts of nights.  
Selene...  
*remember, my character is SELENA!!! SELENE is different*  
during his mortal years as king of Wallachia, *Romania roughly* he was a strict ruler...harsh as some would say. But he was not heartless. one day while out on a horse ride he saw her, dancing in a field of flowers, so free....so alive....so beautiful. He could easily tell she was a gypsy, from her clothes ect. But she was far more beautiful then any spoilt brat princess he'd met. Right now, he did not stand for gypsies in his country; maybe if he scared her abit, he could make her his mistress for some time. But when he finally caught her he found her hand slapped across his face and she as shouting at him. she finally broke free and ran into the cover of the forest, leaving him gob-smack *literally*  
his cold fingers ran over his cheek remembering the bitter sweet sting  
his memory suddenly turned to the flash of her in his arms, dead, blood exiting from her neck while it also stained his fangs. It both aroused and pained him. Selena's family had gotten him his deal with the devil, all he had to do was seal the deal with the blood of an innocent, just one....In his beastly state he had no idea what he was doing, and when his senses finally came, there she was...dead in his arms. He didn't mean to...she wasn't meant to be there.....she was meat to be in her room, resting for their wedding the night after...  
Her father and clan were furious...so they prolonged his curse, twisted it to their revenge. They made it so he couldn't survive without constantly blood from the living, and no amount of torture or threats could make them take it back. She seemed so peacful, even when dead...she would of made a wonderful bride...no....a wonderful wife, his one and only. Oh how his cold black heart ached, he would rip it out just to see her face again  
but familiar face flashed in his mind....Selene's....  
yes....the witch....no doubt a descendent of Selena....or even her reincarnation!!!  
He felt warmth enter his heart and body again, and with that new twisted joy he took off into the night, feasting upon whatever mortal he could dry. questions arose in his head....what was her blood like, did she like the same things as Selene, would she even have a sense about who he was, in their past life  
(I have been so very lonely...oh yes, so very lonely.....but not for long)  
and this time, he was going to do things right....a bite on the neck, not too much, and drop of his blood, to bind her forever to him...for allllllll eternity


	14. Chapter 14

Selene shot up from her bed, soon clutching her sore head. Flashes of what happened soon reminded her of the attack, when she noticed the bed she was upon she instantly looked around to see her surroundings. A stone room, nice windows, nice settings and layout, many crosses and statues of saints and of the holy Mary, that's when she knew she was safe. And she felt even better upon hearing a familiar voice, "so you're a wake..."  
she turned to see van Helsing state at a small table just as he was placing a tray of food and clothes there.  
"Thank god you're alive...I thought craven might...........wait, craven! what happened ?" she asked franticly, fearing he could still be out there, planning the next attack., however van Helsing shh-ed her and calmed her down, "he's gone....he won't bother you any longer" he said walking over to her to pass her a cup of water  
Selene threw her arms around him bringing him into a tight hug, "thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you !!!" she repeated a million times, "I knew you could beat him, after all you are the great van Helsing"  
Van Helsing let an embarrassed smile come onto his face and he averted his eyes, "well....I didn't...actually do it...my-self"  
Selene blinked in confusion, "then who ?"  
"Carl did" he answered  
"the monk?" she asked in surprise and slight disbelief  
However a bang at the door put them on alert. However the 'oww-ing' was too familiar, Carl, the hero him-self. Van Helsing got up and opened the door, making the eaves-dropping Carl fall forward on his face, "It's, friar" him grumbled getting up from the floor while patting him-self off of dirt.  
"Well soon you'll be a flyer....." Selena said  
"oh how so?"  
"You'll be flying out the window when I'm done" she said with a scowl. Van Helsing laughed at the Carl's face and helped him 'pat' the dirt off him. "before I forget, the elders would like a word with you, van Helsing"  
van Helsing nodded and looked back over Selena, giving her a charming smile, "I'll be back shortly, you can look round the place if you want, but be careful, it's easy to get los-"  
"yes yes yes, now come on, you know they hate to be kept waiting" Carl said pulling van Helsing out of the room, he gave a salute of his hat and left, leaving Selena smiling.

She took his advice and toured the place to get used to the layout, however it wasn't long before she did get lost, she spent hours walking about before she finally stopped, noting the growing darkness outside. (Now where the hell is I?) There was no one around for miles, (so why make this place damn big?!)  
"are you lost, young lady?" came a friendly voice,  
Selene turned to see the source and found an aged, grand-father like man behind her, dressed in priest clothes. "Um, yes, I'm lost, could you tell me how to get to the main hallway?" she asked  
"but of course, we can take a short-cut through the garden, while admiring the stars above" he smiled, gesturing for her to follow, which she did. He lead her through the most beautiful garden she'd ever seen, but while looking up at the clear mid-night sky she hadn't noticed he'd been leading her through a grown maze. But time she realized, he was gone and she was lost more than ever in the maze. Why hadn't she noticed sooner? but then she felt something, the feeling of eyes on her, she turned in that direction only to find a small jay bird there, tilting it's head at her.  
(Just a bird....) but when she relaxed the thing suddenly flew off in a flutter, startling her, (just some cranky bird), with that she turned back to the direction she planned to go, however she gasped upon bumping into a tall figure. One all too familiar. Dracula....with his brownish-black hair and matching eyes, his pale skin and handsome, well cut features, however his clothes were confusing...priest clothes. that's when she realized he was the priest that lead her a-stray....(but vampire can't enter a holy place.....or stand crosses... yet he's...............)

He grinned down at her shock, oh it amused him. Finally her common sense kicked in and darted the other way running for her life. Dracula however waited for her to get some distance, he wanted to savor the hunt. He ripped the cross and priest outer layer off revealing his normal clothes and soon he chased after her, grin never leaving his face. She continued on running as fast as she could, but all the turns and corners of the maze looked the same. The whooshing of the bushes signaled he was closing in on her. she dared to look behind her while running to see if she could spot him however she ran straight into something hard, making her fall back, when she looked up there he was, in his gothic, vampire glory. Selene scrambled to her feet to run but this time he grabbed her wrist, jerking her back to him.  
"Rush your struggles my dear, you'll only tire your-self out" he stated in that accent of his, (damn it was hot....not focus!!! vampire bad!!!)  
She continued her when Dracula placed his cold hand over her eyes sleep instantly took, making her go limp in his arms.  
Oh, she looked just like Selene, give her a year or two to grow some more and they could be the perfect twins. Finally...after soooo long, his undead, cold black heart was beating again.  
In his victory he transformed into his beasty form and carried her off into the night, back to his home-...no.....their home.......


	15. Chapter 15

*Dream*

Blood on the walls, on the floor and on his hands. Dracula's face seemed in shock, later with growing sadness as his view turned down to the woman lying below him, eyes open, wide with cold running tears. Blood running out of her neck, staining the stone floor. She looked just like Selene, maybe a year or two older. She was dressed in what looked like a noble dress with a large cross dangling belt around her waist. Around her neck were the remains of her necklace, which was ripped in the struggle. The pedant of her necklace, a dragon ruby cut pedant now laid in her blood, growing darker with the crimson coloration.  
Dracula was wailing loudly, shouting out, cursing in ancient Transylvanian while cradling her dead body. As he cried, blood ran from his eyes for his tears.  
"Selena...my sweet Selena......."  
*end of dream*

Selene shot up from her sleep panting heavily, sweat running down from her face. Finally calming her-self down she got up from the bed while rubbing her eyes, however the very cold stone floor shocked her, that's when she realized just where she was. It was a large room, very large, old fashioned with a very royal design. The very bed she was in was an old queen sized canopy bed, covered in sheets of red silk.  
(I hate red....)  
"But it suits you so well..." a familiar and of so smooth voice came from behind her.  
She turned quickly but found no one. (Am I going insane?!) She thought in a panic, however 'HIS' chuckle startled her again "you're not going insane my dear..."  
(Did he just read my mind?)  
"Yes I did..."  
Finally Selene found the source of the voice, looking up at the tall ceiling, filled with support beams; there he was, standing upside down on one of the beams. "I see you have finally woken up....how did you sleep?"  
"...fine..." she shrugged, looking about the place, to try and find a way out. Dracula jumped down from the beams, just in front of her and leaned down slightly, "there's no door dear... you're in my castle's tower and will be until further notice" he said while running his cold knuckles against her cheek.  
Selena stepped back away from him  
"You have no right to do this to me, vampire!" she hissed, strengthen her distant accent.  
Dracula flinched and the coldness and nickname but he expected it. It was how Selena first greeted him 'formally' after he had 'invited' her to his castle, minus the vampire name. However with her free tongue and spirit she called him other things. Dracula forced a smile, which later turned into a natural grin, "Call me Vlad...or Valerious..."  
"I'd rather call you bast-"  
He cut her off, sealing his lips over hers. They were so cold and bitter. They were hungry for her warmth. Her muffled curses entered his open mouth however his tongue entered hers in returns. His arms snaked around her waist when she began to struggle. He walked about the room in a dancing movement dragging her with him, finally leading to the bed. No... It was too soon... She needed time to get use to him.  
Finally she released her, backing her fall back onto the bed, breathe-less. Dracula lips him lips savoring her aura and ran a hand over his hair, composing him-self. "I shall leave you to get comfortable...I bid you a due Selene" And with that he was gone, shifting into his beastly form, flying high up into the cone tower ceiling, soon to full disappear in the darkness, leaving Selene laying upon her new bed, speechless.  
(Van Helsing....where are you!?)

Van Helsing blinked, snapping out of his bored state while in the meeting. One word came to mind, (Selena...)  
quickly getting up from his seat he left quickly heading towards her room, only to find it long abandoned.... it didn't take a genius to know what happened....she was gone and she was in trouble  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16

Hours after shouting and pacing in her tower room Selene had finally tired her-self out, she eventually went asleep in her bed, un-aware of the beings crawling closer towards her. In her sleep she felt a slight tugging on either her limbs or her hair. She could hear either giggling or hushed voices. Finally she woke up, blinking slightly while her eyes adjusted to the light of all the candles. That's when she noticed something. She looked at her self seeing her-self completely changed. She was in new clothes, had her hair different and she was showered in jewels. Her favorite too, sapphires with diamonds set in silver. All so fancy and so expensive, then the thought crossed her mind...how did it all get on her. The sudden giggling made her head whip it the direction to find three beautiful women, all staring at her with grins and strange eyes.  
"She's finally awake..." one said with blonde hair  
"She'll be an excellent addition" the other said with ginger sort of hair  
"now now my sisters, you're scaring her" the dark brown/black haired woman of the three said before taking steps together Selena, who slightly scooted away on her bed.  
"My dear, do not threat, we're going to be sisters soon...I'm Verona and that is Marishka and Aleera" she smiled sitting on the edge of the bed.  
Selene looked nervously at each one of them. It didn't take long for Selena to know who and what they were. Vampires.....the vampire brides of Dracula...Selene licked her suddenly dry lips and focused on Verona. "Um...did you...do 'this'" she motioned her shaking hand to her new look. Verona nodded, seeming proud of the work. But then seemed confused when Selena asked, "why?"  
"Why, being in those rags, it looks poorly on our master" Aleera giggled. Selene's lips thinned and her eyes narrowed, " 'master' ?", the one known as Marishka was suddenly in front of her, inches away from her face with eyes shimmering. "Master said she was a stubborn one... it makes me wonder......why would he want such....a brat" she then hissed out smoothly, showing her fangs.  
Verona then hissed at her, baring her own fangs, "Marishka! master gave us orders !", she backed down when facing Verona  
"yes...and now I order you all to leave" came an oh so familiar voice, their heads shot up and they hissed out yet in loving tones, reaching their arms out, embracing Dracula into their embrace while he floated. He greeted them one by one with open mouthed, passionate kisses, but now and then glanced at Selena making her watch; however she ripped her head away in somewhat disgust. twitching slightly in that round of defeat he beckoned his brides to leave once more, Marishka pulled a sour face but followed her sisters, turning into their beast forms and flying off into the darkness of the tower ceiling. Dracula made sure they were gone before finally looking back at Selena, seated on her bed. She was like a blue single rose among a thousand red ones. The diamond in the rough. One of a kind. Slowly, very slowly he stepped towards her, slow paces, running his hand over his hair and then down his face as if...he was nervous. His other hand was behind his back, clearly hiding something. Again he ran his hand over his hair before clearing his throat.  
"You look beautiful......fit to be a queen"  
however Selena remained silent for a few moments, before finally side looking at him, as if half interested. Slowly a smile came onto his face, not a cruel smile but... a heart warmed smile. Finally his pulled out a box from behind his back, like a present. He opened it slowly, place the lid aside carefully. There he pulled out a silver, diamond and sapphire crown. It was breathtaking. Slowly he came closer, cupping one side of her face carefully and genteelly while placing her crown on top of her head, fixing it in. "there....perfect......."  
Selene finally found her voice and finally spoke, "...thank you....."  
He smiled again, looking at her from top to bottom. However he lifted his sight back to her face when she asked," Why are you doing this?"  
Dracula, ran his hand over her cheek again and spoke softly, "because... I love you.....so much....my beautiful Selene"  
*note he called her 'HER'...not Selena*  
he then embraced her in a tight hug, as if he was never going to let her go, and for some reason Selena didn't pull back as she thought she would, slowly her own arms wrapped around him, she let the name thing slide.  
Up in the darkness of the tower's ceiling, bats watched them, and jealousy of one of the brides grew. (He never gave me a crown...he said told me he loved me like that.....Selene or Selena....I'll kill you)


	17. Chapter 17

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Van Helsing was going mad, damning Dracula to hell and back, then back to hell again. He knew this was his doing, his foul stench was everywhere. There was only one thing to do. go all the way back to Romania, rescue Selene before it was too late, kill Dracula once and for all and return back with selene saving the day yet agai-"  
"no" Carl said  
"what do you mean no?" van Helsing questioned while following the monk through the weapon room, glancing slightly at the passing sword, axes and at one point chain-saw  
"you're thinking of going back to Romania and saving that witch, no no no no no! I'm not coming with this time" Carl pouted slumping to his desk, buried in pillars of books. "Why?"  
"Because I'm just a monk, I have had enough excitement for 1 no wait...10000000 life-times!!!!!!! Selena is a very strong...woman, I'm sure she can take care of her-self"  
"Carl, as men of god we have a right to save and protect the innocent of the world from the forces of evil and the devil him-self. If we don't protect them, who will?" van Helsing pressed, leaning upon Carl's desk.  
"Come on van Helsing, we've done much for god...surely he'd...let this one slip-"  
lighting suddenly thundered outside making Carl hide under his desk. "You were saying?" van Helsing asked smugly, arms crossed over his chest. Eventually Carl got out from hiding." think logically about this van Helsing. By the time we reach Romania and if we ever find Dracula castle ... it might...be too late"  
he had a point there. Those thoughts made van Helsing completely depressed. And Carl couldn't bear to see. That's when something clicked in his mind. "There...is always ...'the gateway'". Carl said in a low voice, making van Helsing whip his head round in question. "You have 'it' running?!"  
Carl nodded and began to lead him down to the deeper levels of the Vatican stronghold. And there, in a dark room was a large ice like mirror with strange symbols around the side. Van Helsing looked at it with unsure eyes as other monks were setting up things around it and switching the symbols to different ones. "Are you sure this is going to work? I don't want to de transported to some other dimension...without shouting at you first"  
"I swear it will work.....I hope it'll work" Carl said while pressing some stone buttons. 'The gateway' was a portal, a mixture of science and magic, the creation of a mad man and a wizard, locked away in shadows of the Vatican long ago. But some say it is not the only one of its kind. After pressing the final button in place the mirror glowed lightly, a slightly bitter cold wind slapped their faces.  
"Well...here goes nothing..." with that, van Helsing stepped forward into the mirror, disappearing away. Leaving Carl behind to follow.  
"...here goes my life" Carl whimpered following behind.

Somehow Selena had awoken at a long table, full of food with Dracula at the other end of the table dressed in somewhat old yet fancy clothes. Selena found her-self dressed different yet still wearing her jewels. Dracula had...a somewhat blissful smile, as if, he was...truly happy. It would make a person think twice about him. He clapped his hands and servants came forward setting out forks, knives, spoons and plates. They placed samples of the food on the plates and served them to them both, in perfect timing. Dracula lifted his wine glass to Selena in toast and she couldn't help but reply back, almost shyly. He was the first to take a bite of the lush meat roast, silently egging her on to take some of her own.  
(He can eat mortal food?) She thought slightly surprised. He must have read her thoughts again because his smile grew with a small nod. She was hungry, and the food looked mouth-watering. Slowly she cut a piece and tried it. Delicious. A small smile spread on her lips and to two continued their dinner for the night, exchanging small smiling glances long into the night. That's when she heard it.  
(I'm coming Selene...)  
what that...Van Helsing's voice?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Chapter 18

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dracula had been...kind to Selena. He'd given her freedom of the castle, to explore during the day. All the stories she'd heard of him...maybe they were but rumors. Sure he appeared a cold man, abit bitter, and harsh. Maybe single minded and stubborn but underneath all that, deep down...deep deep deep deeeeeeep down...maybe there was something more. Something.... human.  
Selene had to admit, he had a massive castle. Filled with many many many many many many *100 many's later* rooms, each better than the last. But one door had caught her attention. A wide double door set, wired with chains, coated in cob-webs. The urge to see what was beyond those doors was killing her. Maybe a little magic couldn't hurt. With a click of her fingers the chains un-wound them-selves and fell to the floor. Good thing it was day and the others were asleep. Dracula's brides were... alright. Aleera and Verona were okay. Good for doing her hair and make up but Marishka couldn't even seem to stand Selena. Wouldn't even look at her. Let alone talk to her.  
Controlling the wind she managed to blow at least one of the doors opened just enough for her to slip in. she clicked her fingers again and the old candles of the room lit up. More like a hall. A hall sized bed-room. A royal bed-chamber by the looks of it. The room seemed in perfect condition, no cobwebs, as if it had been prepared today...or never touched. Selene stepped further in looking about in wonder when she froze, looking ahead at a full body portrait of a woman...much like Selena. The clothes were older than the dress Selena was wearing. Way older. The likeness was frightening. something jumped from the ceiling above her landed making selene turn around quick, coming face to face with Marishka baring her fangs. It was sun set already?  
"I knew you looked familiar... you're her!" she snarled pointing at the portrait  
"no, I'm me, she's is she, you are you, she is not me, me in not she, I am me, she not me, you not me, I am me, she is she"  
that just confused her. Her fangs still bared as she backed away abit and looked about. "I saw this room before once...in my mortal life. When I was a lady in waiting for my love in his mortal years. I would have been his mistress if not for my age or being passed on to another man. Plus... his love for that gypsy woman was too great" she said with distain. Then turned back to Selena with the same look. "I will not let my place in his heart be taken by the likes of you!" selene just nodded, "hookey dookey, good for you, I guess being a whore means alot to you, I mean all you have is your looks"  
Marishka hissed and raised her hand to strike selene, however selene caught it and with her other hand clicked her fingers. The hair upon Marishka's head burst into flames. Marishka cried out and tried to pull away only to have Selena keep her grip on her  
"never. Mess. with a witch"  
with that she let marishka go and she left crying and howling. what could she say, she got annoyed when people got up in her face. Selene left the room quickly, relocking the doors. Something crossed her mind....van Helsing....  
(I actually miss him.....)  
(Selena? is that you?) that was van Helsing's voice  
(yeah, it's me... how are we.......)  
(no idea...are you alright?) he asked within her mind, voice laced with worry  
(no, no I'm...fine.)  
(Good, I'm here, with this advantage we can plan your escape)

Dracula rose from his coffin in rage. He heard the words of their mind conversation. Though only a few words got clear. Van Helsing...missing him...and escape. He had been nice, he had been good to her, he thought he was really making progress with Selena, that she had grown to like him. His heart was breaking yet again. No...He had tried it the nice way; the gentle way...the human way  
now it was time to do it his way.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Chapter 19

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A storm had rolled, thundering clouds grew darker and darker as night approached. Soon the heavens poured their hearts out with blistering rain and cold slapping winds. Banshee screams were heard all across the land as castle Dracula stood amongst it all un-touched in the darkness yet still in plain sight. With barely any lights on, but god only knows what's going on in there. Monstrous howls soon echoed in the halls, while Selene ran through the halls followed by insane girlish laughter  
"Oh Selena...come back and play! Master's every up-set with you" the growing insane Marishka called in her laughing voice.  
Now Selena was a patient woman, but this was getting too much, Dracula had just gone into a sudden rage, changing into his beastly form and head on attacked her. She managed to escape and now was running for her life through the halls of the castle, with Marishka snapping at her ankles; however the other brides were no where in sight.

"Van Helsing!!!!!!!!" Carl shouted while being chased by Aleera who was giggling after him, "Come and play with me monk"  
But van Helsing was too busy getting his butt handed to him by Verona, all his arrows missed while she was using him as punching bag. They were so close to the castle; they could almost hear Dracula's howls and Selene's scream. That was it, aiming dead right he shot into Verona's chest. Her eyes went wide, shaky gasps were escaping her mouth before her skin started to crack and turn to dust. Her skeleton remained for a few moments before it too turned to dust and flew with the wind.  
Aleera cried out in rage and instantly flew after Van Helsing. However he was ready, taking a cross cut stake he thrusted it through her chest, right into her dead heart. She went more...loudly. Screeched in his face while trying to claw out his eyes. Carl came from behind and swung the small axe he had taken and sliced off her head, soon tumbling back in shock when it rolled to his feet, eyes opened that then rolled back before turning to dust.  
"good swing you have, could come in use for later, come on, we don't have much time" van Helsing said while setting fire to the bodies, then stalking off towards the castle

"What have you mortal friends done, witchling?!" marishka bellowed while following selene, sensing the death of her sisters.  
"I don't know, but it up-sets you I'm happy with it!"  
That just made her mad...good. She tackled Selena to the ground when reaching the open hall and hissed while baring her fangs as her beastly form reverted back to her human state. "I'll make you pay for this witchling, I'll make sure you burn" marishka snarled while wrapping her hands around Selena's throat, squeezing tightly to choke the life out of her  
"Y-you...first...b!tch"  
*did that just in case you're not allowed to say that word*  
Selene turned her head as much as possible to one of the flaming torches and reached out her hand calling the flames to her and struck them into Marishka's face.  
She wrenched away hugging her face.  
"See you in hell, vampire..."  
She controlled the flames to completely engulf her at that moment. She was screaming, cursing Selena's name until she was nothing but ash.  
(3 down, 1 to go)


	20. Chapter 20

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(alright...escaped from the tower, killed a vampire bride and now running for my life to get away!) Selena thought while running aimlessly through the halls. Suddenly the form of Dracula appeared among a flock of bats right in front of her. Skidding across the stone floor Selena gritted to a stop to not crash into him. His expression seemed to be a mixture of pain yet anger, his fangs were at full length and his eyes were blazing baby blue.  
"Why do you run?! Did I not give you what you wanted?! I could give you anything and yet you stab me in the back?!" he bellowed out in his rage.  
Selena turned quickly to run the other way but instantly Dracula was there, entangling her in his arms.  
"I only have one choice left now..." he bitterly hissed by the nape of her neck.  
When it seemed there was no hope he ripped away screaming in agony, clutching his shoulder. When Selena looked she saw an arrow had pierced through it, just missing his heart and there on the balcony was Van Helsing, with his cross-bow ready. Selena retreated away for safety and Van Helsing fired directly at Dracula, allowing all his arrows to rain down upon him. Carl had snuck to Selena and began to lead her out of there  
"what about van Helsing?" she asked, starting to hear the monstrous howls and roars. But Carl quickly said, "trust me he can handle him-self!"  
The noise of battle and fighting continued to grow even as she was taken further away Selena was taken a safety house before Carl left again. Hours seemed to have passed before there was movement. A dark figure looming towards to door. Selene was on guard until she heard a familiar voice  
"It's me..."  
Van Helsing...

A strange, almost sickening feeling of joy came over her when she heard him and instantly opened the door to him. And boy did he look like hell. But thank the lord he was alive. Selene helped him in and settled him upon the bed, which he gladly spread out upon.  
"What happened? Are you alright? Is Dracula....is he..."  
"Dead, yes....." he somewhat panted, "are you alright?"  
When she nodded he seemed to let out a sigh of relief, masking her own. After a few moments their eyes met again and stayed locked for what seemed like hours. Selene licked her dry lips and only a whisper came out. "I was...really worried about you...."  
"You shouldn't have been.... I'm always alright...." he smiled, making her smile as well.  
Again they went silent, for even longer until slowly, they grew closer, closing their eyes with their lips drawing closer.  
(Oh bugger..... I'm in love....)

It started off with small kisses, going from cheek to lips, to neck and below. Clothes were thrown off and caresses of the bare body followed. Moans exited Selena's mouth as Van Helsing embraced her body all through the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Van Helsing blinked slightly, finally waking up in late morning and stretched out upon the bed, turning on his side to meet the love of the night. However he found she was gone. The bed side was empty and now long cold.  
"Selene ?" he called out, yet no answer  
at first he through the worse and got up from the bed sliding his trousers on and shirt but strangely found his hat and trench coat missing.  
"Selena?" he called out again, yet with no answer  
he looked about until stumbling across a note on the main table. As if it was his life-line he snatched it and read:  
'Dearest van-Helsing  
'if you're reading this then please forgive me. I've realized that my life is only beginning, and that it's full of danger, dangers I can't are to put you through. Who knows, maybe one day we shall meet again, and I shall pray for your safety.  
Forever you are in my heart and mind  
sincerely, Selene Vaduva  
p.s. I needed a new look so I 'borrowed' your coat and hat'  
He felt almost....used. But in a good way. Maybe they would meet again. Maybe god would let him have this one thing. If not he would be hearing about it.  
Soon her left, finding Carl at the dock who stared at him oddly.  
"Where is your hat and coat? Where's Selena?"  
However he remained silent the whole journey back. But he couldn't fight back a blush when Carl finally asked  
"why do you have lip rouge on your neck?"  
(Witches really are wicked things... in a good way)

~~~~~~~The end? ~~~~~~~  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
